One Year On
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: It's the one year anniversary of Zosia's mother's death, will Guy and Zosia reunite or is there far too much resentment for Zosia to forgive the man she's supposed to call 'dad' ?


**A/N: Another idea that sprang in at stupid-o-clock ahaha; I hope that it's OK. Kind of based on my own personal feelings. Will Guy and Zosia pull themselves together today of all days?**

**April 23****rd**** 2014**

Zosia walked onto Keller at nine am with only work on her mind, today was her mum's one year anniversary of being dead; earplugs in her ears and music blaring out loud her attention was caught otherwise by Arthur walking in.

"You left without me," Arthur announced and Zosia placed the key inside the keyhole and turned it angrily, "Listen I know you are upset this morning."

"I'm fine! Zosia snapped and she stuffed her bag into the locker, before taking out the raspberry scrubs, "If you excuse me," she ushered him out and Arthur rushed out she seemed in a mood and it was never good, to talk to her when she was in a mood. After Arthur left the locker room she peeled off her woollen jumper, leggings and took off her shoes, then pulled on the top and trousers before pulling the high tie off her left wrist and placed it on her right. Then tied her hair up into a bun safely securing it with another hair tie. She walked onto Keller and was stopped in her tracks when she saw her dad, unfortunately for her Guy had spotted her she turned to walk the other way but Guy chased after her.

"Zosia," Guy stopped her and she turned to face him, "I asked you to take today off…why you here?"

"No point sitting around moping all day," Zosia answered and she went to walk away but he again stopped her.

"Are you OK to work?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded before walking away to see a patient, Guy sighed then got back to his patient, who was going to need urgent brain surgery.

…

"Hello I'm Doctor March I will be treating you," Zosia squeezed the hand gel onto the palm of her hand, then rubbed it around.

"Make sure it's quick," the patient's daughter ordered, "I don't want her to be waiting more than she already is."

"Oh Elise please stop fussing," her mum said kindly and Elise glared at her mother.

"Just shut up will you!" Elise ordered and Zosia had to hold her tongue, how dare she talk to her mother like that, "Well hurry up doctor."

"What seems to be the problem Mrs Callen?" Zosia asked and she went to speak but her daughter interrupted.

"She's been experiencing stomach pains, I told her not to worry but of course she never list-"

"Do you have any idea how rude you are being about your mother?" Zosia finally snapped and the daughter glared, "She is not a name, she is your mother have you any rude you are being?"

"Aww have you got mummy issues?" Elise questioned and Zosia said nothing, "What I do and say to my mother is none of your business."

"Elise stop-"

"SHUT UP!" Elise shouted and the mother flinched, "See what you've done? You know I didn't want to come here but oh no what mum wants, mum gets."

Zosia straightened up and walked over to the daughter, "Your mother could be seriously ill and you don't even care? You selfish spoilt little-"

"Doctor March," Sacha ran over and held her back as she looked ready to pounce, "Staffroom now I'll take over from here."

"Good riddance," Elise sneered and Zosia swallowed the lump growing in her throat, "I could report her."

Like the other staff on Keller Guy had called them in for a meeting, he told them about this day as he had an inkling Zosia would come in, "It's a bad day for Doctor March now shall we take a look?" Sacha asked Mrs Callen.

…

"Arghh," Zosia hit the table and sat on the sofa she placed her hands in a prayer position, then rested her forehead on top. Arthur had noticed her storming off so he felt a duty to go after her.

"Zosia I saw you storming off…woah," he now felt awkward as his housemate was crying, he was never good with these situations; he seemed to say the wrong things making them worse, "Right would you like me to leave?" he hoped as comforting was a hard thing to do.

"I'm fine," Zosia lied and she dried her eyes with the back of her hands, "Just that Elise she…"

"Disrespected her mum I heard," Arthur butted in and Zosia sighed, "I also heard it's the one year of your mum."

"How did you?-"

"Your dad called us all in for a staff meeting…making it clear that we were to be nice to you."

"He's not my dad," Zosia reminded Arthur, "He's my boss….I don't need looking out for I'm fine."

"I don't think you are," Arthur said truthfully to his friend also his colleague, "Look maybe you should go home…after all you're no use here," Arthur then regretted saying that, "As in your upset and shouting it's not-"

"I need to be somewhere," Zosia stood up and left the staffroom she hid as Guy came by again, then once he was out of sight she walked out of Keller and climbed the stairs that would lead her to the roof, it was a quiet place and no one really went up there. As she walked up she looked out at the view upon her and breathed in the cold air. With no hoddie and the weather changing the clouds were turning greyer by the minute and she heard on the news that bad weather again was set to hit the area.

….

Arthur had no idea where she was and he was worried, he hadn't intended to upset her and he only knew one person who probably knew her a bit more than she wished, "Doctor Digby," Guy called and Arthur turned around, "Have you seen Doctor March?"

"No she urm….she well….left Keller not long ago upset and I urmm I think I upset her," Arthur explained stammering on his words a few times.

"How?" Guy asked.

"I said something and then she walked off and I have no idea," Arthur explained, "I know you said to be….well….understanding but it came out."

"Zosia doesn't like sympathy and she doesn't like the truth either…so either way you were going to lose," Guy explained and Arthur nodded, "Any idea where she was heading?"

"She said she had to be somewhere…then she left and that's when I bumped into you," Arthur explained and Guy then went on his mission. He looked out the window it was beginning to rain gradually turning into large raindrops and a shower started.

….

Zosia was sat crossed legged on the roof allowing the rain to pour down on her skin, hair and dampening her clothes, any other person would go inside but she needed to stay up here and think. That daughter talking to her mother like that, it was disgusting and disrespectful. The rain was freezing she had goose-bumps forming on her arms from the cold and the rain was dripping off her nose, she kept looking out thinking about her mother.

April (before her mother died)_ 2013_

_Zosia was home from University for her mother's birthday, feeling extremely stressed out her exams were soon and she was worrying that all the revision she had been doing was not enough. As she walked through the front door her mum was in the front room, "Zosia darling."_

"_Ma-ma," Zosia walked over and hugged her tight, "Happy Birthday!" she smiled and then pulled away, "Your present is in my suitcase."_

"_Thank you, darling you couldn't be a help and pass me those painkillers I have a terrible headache," her mother lied the Cancer was causing her pain but they weren't telling her yet not until later. Plus she didn't want to show Zosia the extra strong ones she had been given, as it meant having to tell her there and then._

"_Here you go," she popped the two white tablets out of the packet and opened up the bottle of water._

"_So tell me how are you feeling? Are you ready for your exams?" Her mother asked and Zosia went quiet, "Zoshie?" _

"_Let's not talk about that right now," Zosia sat on the chair and hooked her legs over the arm of the chair, "How's your birthday been so far?"_

"_Your father got me this beautiful necklace and he's going to cook tonight," her mother answered and Zosia smiled, "Would you like me to help your revise?"_

"_I'm going to fail no point in doing it anyway," Zosia stressed as she took out one of her books, "I'm going to fail."_

"_Have that frame of mind you will fail Zoshie," Guy walked in from the kitchen, "You'll do fine…all your grades have been spectacular."_

"_I'm going to fail, you'll both be disappointed in me and I'll never get anywhere in life," with that Zosia stormed off up into her bedroom slamming the door hard, the house shook as it slammed._

"_She got that off you," Zosia's mother said to her husband, "How will we tell her now Guy?"_

"_She needs to know…but how do we tell her?" Guy asked._

"_Look at her she's so stressed how will she cope? I can't tell her I'm dying now….I'm going to go talk to her…girl to girl."_

"_Your funeral," Guy joked and with that he helped her up the stairs before leaving her too it._

_Her mother knocked on the door and walked in regardless if she could or not, she was her mother, it was her priority to check if her daughter was OK, "Ma-ma I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"_

"_Zosia sit down and let's have a talk," her mother ordered and Zosia sat on her bed, and her mother joined next to her, "You'll do just fine darling….OK you have revised enough. You're smart just like your father."_

"_I won't pass I won't get anywhere," Zosia placed her knees to her chest and sighed, "I haven't done enough!" _

"_You have the brains, you have the strength you will get through this Zoshie with no doubt," her mother comforted and Zosia hid her head, "You know what would cheer me up more than anything? A Zoshie hug."_

_Zosia then realised how selfish she was being, it was her mum's birthday she needed to be cheerful, so she hugged her mother and then pulled away, "I hope you like the present I got you."_

"_Anything from you is special my darling," her mother kissed her forehead and Zosia held on tight._

"_I don't know what I'd do without you," Zosia admitted and then she crawled off the bed and then they went downstairs, "You OK ma-ma?" Zosia asked as she noticed her mother struggling, "Here let me help you."_

…_._

_Monday_

"_You will do just fine darling," Zosia's mother reassured and then Zosia waved goodbye as she going to be late for the train. __Zosia smiled and then she walked towards her car and drove off, unaware of what would happen very soon._

…

Now back in reality she felt couldn't tell whether the wetness on her cheeks were from the rain or tears. The rain was pounding hard she was soaked from head to toe her scrubs, hair and shoes could fill a jug she didn't care, all she wanted was to sit and punish herself for not recognizing her mother was ill.

…

Guy went down to AAU and bumped into Colette, "Colette have you seen Zosia?" he asked he had searched everywhere he could think of.

"No sorry why?" Colette asked and Guy tilted his head down, "How are you doing?"

"Well I'm fine it's just Zosia I can't find her anywhere," Guy answered and Colette took pity, "Please Colette I'm really worried."

"Alright I'll help you but you owe me," Colette walked with him to try and find Zosia, "She's probably just found somewhere, we both know when she wants to be alone she'll want to be alone."

"Colette it's been exactly a year so excuse me for worrying about my daughter, she may not want to talk to me but I do."

…

Zosia only just realised how drenched she was it was like she has spent hours under a cold shower, she was shivering, and had a headache from the wind that had also been blowing, and her ears were hurting. The rain was now as bad as it could possibly get hitting hard against her skin she knew it was stupid to stay up here but it was quiet – no one was there to disturb her.

…

"Have you checked the roof?" Colette asked and Guy turned quickly to her, "Remember? When she threw one of her famous tantrums you found her on the roof thinking?"

"It's pissing it down…alright I'll go check," Colette had a way of making Guy do things she wanted, and he admitted he hated it but she had that power, "Thanks."

….

Zosia was now for sure she knew crying and she placed her face to her hands, "I miss you ma-ma you were the only one who could….make things right. I should've known you were ill, I'm sorry."

Guy climbed the stairs and he looked out one of the windows, he found Zosia sat on the roof wearing nothing but her scrubs and she was dripping wet.

"I know you wouldn't want me fighting with….dad, but if you couldn't have told me why didn't he?" Zosia said to the rain filled air and Guy walked onto the roof quietly, "I can't do anything without you…Christmas was...different….Gu…dad wanted to spend it together but I couldn't, I couldn't because you weren't there. How can I spent another Christmas with him? How can I do all these things when you're not there?" Zosia through all the noise heard footsteps and she looked up Guy was stood looking very remorseful, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough…you must be freezing look at you you're soaking," Guy knelt down and Zosia turned away, "Come inside Zoshie you'll get ill."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Zosia shouted and Guy sighed before looking at the sky, "I don't need you….I don't need anyone….all I need is to be alone."

"Zosia!" Guy shouted, "It's not just you who is affected by today."

"Oh yes of course you were the one who held her hand, eased her pain, said goodbye properly, I didn't get to do that because I didn't know….you kept it from me. You know if you had been around more maybe ma-ma might still be here-"

"Don't you dare blame me," Guy shot up and Zosia did too, "We had no idea even your mother didn't….not until she went to the doctors, we couldn't have known."

"If you had been around more….what if ma-ma had an idea but didn't want to tell you? Because you're always busy, always."

"Zosia-"

"NO LET ME TALK: I hate you for not telling me, for never being there, I hate you," Zosia snarled and then thunder rumbled, as a child she had always thunder and her mum always knew how to make it less terrifying.

"Inside," Guy ordered and without a second thought Zosia walked in, and Guy followed, "You stupid girl you're drenched."

"I'm fine," Zosia lied she was absolutely freezing and felt very uncomfortable, "Just leave alone," Zosia then walked away going down the stairs but stopped half way and sat on one of the steps, she felt her chest tightening, her eyes stinging, her throat hurting and she let it out all the feelings she had kept inside came out and she then felt something being placed on her shoulders, "Go away," Zosia ordered her dad and Guy stayed put.

"Zosia today should be a day we spend together…it's hard for both of us," Guy sat down on the step and Zosia went to move but Guy stopped her by grabbing her wrist, "Zosia please."

"There's nothing I want to say to you," Zosia pulled away, "Other than I hate you," as she walked away she ripped the blazer around her off, and found the girls toilets little was she aware Colette was by the sink washing her hands.

"Zosia?" Colette called and Zosia slammed the door and sat on the toilet lid, "Zosia where's your dad?...Zosia today you should be with your dad."

"Why?" Zosia asked as she grabbed some toilet roll to dry her eyes, "Why? What's he ever done for me?!"

"If you're still mad at him for not telling you about your mother, it's a little pathetic don't you think?" Colette said honestly, Zosia breathed out in shock and shivered, "I know you're hurting Zosia but both of you need to be together, today."

"No we really don't…and I'd appreciate it if you backed off," Zosia dried her eyes again and shivered as she was still wet and cold.

Colette dried her hands and then walked out running to catch up with Guy, "Guy."

"Not now Colette I'm really not in the mood," Guy went to the water dispenser and grabbed a cup, "She blames me."

"She blames you?" Colette repeated in shock.

"She says if I was there more 'ma-ma' would've told me," Guy explained and Colette rubbed her forehead.

"You can't let her make you feel guilty Guy, she's upset but it's not your fault…you know that by the time they found it-"

"She blames me for the death of her mother," Guy walked away and Colette then had to go back to the ward.

….

Come lunch time Zosia had managed to avoid everyone and was sat outside on the benches; going through photos that she had bought with her: her and her mum, herself, mum and dad, mum and dad, birthdays, Christmas Eve, holidays, day of her graduation and then the last photo on her mum's birthday last year. Zosia looked at it and realised how weak her mum looked how she had missed it, she had no idea; the look on her face as Zosia had her arm around her mum and the cake candles still alight, her mum looked weak and drained of colour, her dad looked like he was pretending to smile. In anger and frustration she ripped it down the middle and threw it in the air, "You probably shouldn't have done that," Arthur said and he picked up the picture ripped in two, and had water stains on, "I can fix it for you."

"I don't want it," Zosia walked off and put the photos in her bag then after she calmed down, she felt so guilty the last photo she had and she ripped it, "No, no, no," she ran to grab Arthur in fear he'd take her literally but he was gone. Her eyes went sparkly and tinted red then she kicked the wall, "No."

Elliot walked over starting his shift, a donut in one hand and a coffee in the other, "Doctor March?" he approached her carefully, "Are you OK?"

Zosia turned her head and ran from the Professor he abandoned both his sweet treat and coffee, to race after the young junior doctor. He managed to keep up with her and eventually stopped her, "Professor please I just want to be alone!"

"What's happened?" Elliot asked and Zosia huffed then leant against the wall, "Is it your dad? Has something happened?"

She tried to avoid telling him she didn't want pity she didn't want any of it, but before her mind had time to register she blurted, "Today's the one year of my mum."

"Oh," Elliot placed his hands together and looked at Zosia, "I am sorry…if I knew I never would've-"

"It's fine…I don't usually talk about it…but…"

"Come with me we can go to Pulses," Elliot suggested and Zosia nodded walking to the familiar café.

…

"I blamed him for ma-ma's death," Zosia admitted as Elliot gave her the tall mug full of coffee, "And I don't know why."

"Grief is a very hard thing Zosia and you say things you don't mean, because you want to hurt people make them feel a little bit of what you're feeling; right now you and your dad need each other and I know you don't get on but I really think that today of all days should be a time you two spend together….remembering. Grief is hard but end of the day Mr Self, Guy or Dad whatever you want to call him, he is the only parent you have left."

Zosia took in every word and listened carefully his words made sense, she tried to keep them in her head so she could remember, "Thank you Professor," Zosia smiled lightly, "I don't know why I blamed him for ma-ma's death."

"You wanted him to hurt more than he already is," Elliot answered, "You're hurting, he's hurting, you needed someone to vent your anger at."

"Why are you being so understanding?" Zosia asked and she held the mug by the handle with her left hand, then placed her right hand around it; the heat warming her freezing hands, "I ripped up the last picture of myself and ma-ma then threw it on the ground."

"Why?" Elliot asked shocked.

"I was angry, hurt, confused," Zosia felt her eyes watering up again, "I told Arthur I didn't want it…then I regretted it and tried to find him, but he was gone….so is the photo."

"I'm sure Doctor Digby wouldn't throw away something value," Elliot reassured, "He's not like that."

"I told him I didn't want it," Zosia admitted, "What if thrown it away like I basically asked."

…

Arthur knocked on Mr Self's office door and waited to be called, "Come in," he heard and Arthur entered, "Ah Doctor Digby if you're wondering I found my darling daughter."

"Yeah I saw her outside not long ago…I, she, umm ripped this," Arthur carefully took the photo out which is put back together with double sided tape, "It's not perfect but I let it dry out by urmm well drying it and I wondered if you wanted it, as Zosia said she didn't want it but apparently people say things and they mean the opposite."

"This was the last photo that we had altogether," Guy remembered fondly, "It was the weekend before…well…and she insisted we had a photo together."

"I just thought you might want to keep it…as it's of you and Zosia so," Arthur then backed away and Guy still looked at the photo, "You could probably get it reprinted."

"Zosia's mother wasn't one for technology she was the disposable camera type…she refused that we take it on our phones…so we asked a neighbour to come take it for us," Guy placed the photo down and Arthur said nothing, "You seem quiet Doctor Digby."

"Make sure Zosia gets that please," Arthur then left the office not sure what to think, he had been given a life story and was confused.

…

"Maybe you could go talk to him now?" Elliot suggested to the F1 and Zosia shook her head, "You need each other Zosia."

"He's never been there for me…why should I be there for him?" Zosia asked and then she stood up, "Thank you Professor but a ten yard exclusion is the best for us."

As Zosia walked away Elliot watched and sighed then looked thoughtful; this woman needed her dad he could sense it, she was hell bent on ignoring him but he sensed that she needed him.

…

"Any luck on Zosia?" Colette asked Guy she didn't bother knocking she just walked in, "Looking thoughtful."

"I'm beginning to think I lost her the day she turned thirteen, before then she was such a daddy's girl," Guy announced and Colette smiled lightly, "One year and I can't talk to her without us two arguing…I messed up but how many times do I need to apologize…look what she did," he pushed the photo across his desk, "Does that tell you anything?"

"That she's confused, upset and wanting to hurt you," Colette answered and Guy rubbed his forehead, "If you two don't talk I'm locking the pair of you away, until you talk."

"What do you think I'm trying to do Colette?" Guy shouted at his friend and colleague, "Do you think I enjoy this? I lost my wife then not long after I lost my daughter…any idea how I'm feeling? No exactly."

Colette looked at the photo and noticed it had been damaged, "She was just upset Guy."

"I said get it done on the digital camera but oh no, disposable and looked what happened!" Guy shouted and he shot up, "I don't even have second copies! Sorry."

"It's fine," Colette reassured she could tell he was hurt, but she had a feeling grief and the photo were definitely the cause, "I think you need a breather go outside."

…

Zosia was sat on the bench looking fairly upset by the photo now nowhere to be seen in her opinion, unsure of what to do and was missing her mum terribly, Guy walked out and found her sat on the bench looking through her notebook, "Mind if I take a look?" Guy asked to start a conversation.

"It's private," Zosia closed it then linked the elastic string around the bottom, "And none of your business."

"Why did you tear the photo up?" he sat down and Zosia looked at him, "Arthur bought it too me says you ripped it up…so he fixed it with tape."

"I was angry," Zosia explained, "I just looked at the photo and realised how weak she actually looked…and you were trying to look happy."

"We agreed to put on brave faces…I wanted to tell you but it wasn't the right time…you've got to understand; had it been any other time we would-"

"Told me I know…I can't help but feel I never got a chance to say goodbye," Zosia admitted, "I...just…after ma-ma died you were so depressed, you buried your head in a bottle, I was grieving too and you ignored it and I couldn't cope. I left because I couldn't cope, you said you promised ma-ma you would…look after me…why did you break it?" it was only when she felt the warm liquid pouring out from her eyes, she realised she was crying.

"I don't know why I done it…I had to forget, forget her face as she was dying…I never meant to hurt you," Guy explained himself and Zosia breathed in, "Why haven't you got changed?" he noticed her scrubs were drying but still looked damp.

Zosia placed her hands in the praying position again and she rested her forehead, on the tips of her fingers, "She was always there for me…you were always into work and ma-ma would make it better…what I don't understand is why you buried your head away….I was worried, what if I found you dead? What if you got seriously ill? Why do I care?" Zosia turned her face but Guy turned her face.

"Because no matter how alike we are….you have your mother in you," Guy answered and Zosia shook her head, "Yes Zosia you do."

"What am I supposed to do? Just forget any of this happened? Start again Zosia, let's try…I'm the one who puts trust in you, and you let me down all the time," Zosia finally let what she was feeling out, "I try each time and you just….let me down!" her last words choked and Guy wanted to hug her but he needed to take it slowly, "I can't trust you…you've hurt me too much."

"Let me prove to you Zosia….please," he tucked hair behind her ears, "We need each other…I need my fearless little Zoshie," she just tensed up as he said her pet name, "I want to try Zosia."

"You'll let me down," Zosia said through kept in tears, "I can't trust you…how can I trust you?"

"We need to try," Guy answered and Zosia shook her head, "If not for me or you, for mum?"

"Don't use her as a guilt trip today of all days!" Zosia shouted and Guy sighed, "Please have some respect….I can't trust you…I won't allow you in so you can just hurt me again and again."

"Let me in today Zosia…today let me in," Guy sounded desperate, "Then you can go back to hating me."

"I miss her," Zosia admitted and Guy looked taken aback, "I miss her OK….parts of her are slipping away; especially her voice and her smile."

"You only need to look in the mirror," Guy reassured and Zosia shook her head, "Zosia if I could turn back the clock I would, I'd cut the hours I worked, I would go on holiday's on time with you, I would go to your birthday parties, if I could I would; but I can't change the past," it started to rain again but neither moved, "Anything else you want to say?...would you like a coffee, hot chocolate?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded.

"OK," Zosia answered and then they stood up, "Have you got the photo?" Zosia asked and Guy pulled it out of his pocket, "Thank you."

….

Zosia took a seat as Guy went to order the drinks, she was beginning to regret letting him in; what if it was just a trap? What if he again let her down? She couldn't deal with a knock down not today. Whilst waiting Zosia looked at the photo, despite her mother looking ill she still had the lovely smile that forever Zosia will miss. Looking back Zosia realised how much close her and her mother were and how much of a daddy's girl she was a child, now look at her: motherless, hating her father and yet here she was now; with her father.

"Here," Guy handed her a hot chocolate, "I told them to place extra marshmallows on…your mother used to give you extra."

"You remember?" Zosia asked with a small smile, one she hoped to hide but the look on Guy's face told her he had noticed.

"Extra marshmallows and if you were good double cream," Guy watched again as Zosia smiled, "Remember when I used to read you Hansel and Gretel and you'd ask for it, over and over?...then your mother would sing you to sleep?" Guy asked and Zosia placed the mug to her mouth, "What did she used to sing to you?"

"_A-a-a, kotki dwa," _Zosia answered, "Ah-Ah-Ah, Two Little Kittens…in English," Zosia remembered for years being sung to sleep by that one lullaby, "I used to love it."

"I know she used to sing it to you all through your life," Guy admitted to hearing the pair sing, when they thought he was out of earshot, "I heard you both."

"We thought you weren't around," Zosia admitted and Guy sat back, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I found it cute so I used to pretend I never heard," Guy answered and Zosia used the spoon to scoop up the softening marshmallows.

….

"Thank you Zosia," Guy stood up and so did Zosia, "If you want we can…do this more often."

"I thought it was just today we were to get along," Zosia answered and Guy tried to hide his disappointment, "I haven't forgiven you….just yet."

"We can still work on it though," Guy added and Zosia sighed, "I want to get to know you again Zoshie…let me in and I can show you."

"I let you in, you will disappoint me, if I don't let you in I can save myself the heartache," Zosia then gave the picture back to her dad, "I scanned the photos into my laptop."

"Zosia please," Guy sounded desperate, "I want to be a father towards you…a proper one."

"It's too late," Zosia then walked away to get back onto Keller, to carry on with her life as she had done for the past year.

**A/N: Took me all day to write aha literally :') inbetween distractions etc and stuff, oh a warning I back to A-Levels tomorrow so that means less frequent updates I'm afraid! Let me know what you think; I think I put my own feelings into this which is why it probably got shitter and shitter as it went on :( anyway love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**I want to write a fic where Guy and Zosia actually talk and fluffy stuff anyone support this idea? I would be grateful for your opinions xxxx**


End file.
